As devices become more mobile and smaller and as wireless data transmission technology advances, industries have looked for ways in which such devices can function with newly developed applications and programs while still being small and mobile. As applications and programs continue to evolve they become larger in size and consume more resources. Physical memory space is critical in dictating the size and mobility of devices. An area of ongoing research and development is producing smaller devices that can handle larger programs.